


I Should Have Know Better [ Starker Christmas 2019 ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Starker Week, Starker Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓Starker AU 60' 70' [ sin poderes ]Cuando obligan a Peter a casarse con un hombre millonario que resolverá todos los problemas económicos a su familia, jamás espero que su esposo sería el mismo Tony Stark, dueño de una gran empresa y varios años mayor. La navidad jamás se había sentido tan inusual hasta ese momento.┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ➸ Es un AU sin poderes, ambientado entre los años 60-70.
> 
> ➸ Peter es mayor de edad (21), no quiero dramas.
> 
> ➸ Si no te agrada el Starker, estas invitado a irte. Incomodar a los demás o juzgarlos por que no te gusta algo y al otro si, esta mal.
> 
> ➸ Inspirado en ''I should have know better'' de The Beatles.
> 
> ➸ Gracias a @StarkerParadise por hacer esta hermosa actividad, siempre es un gusto participar en cualquiera evento que organicen.

[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 1: ᴅᴇᴄᴏʀᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ ᴅᴇʟ ᴀ́ʀʙᴏʟ ᴅᴇ ɴᴀᴠɪᴅᴀᴅ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Peter odiaba su situación en aquel instante... estar casado con un hombre que apenas conocía, en fechas de festividad y sin su familia, era una tortura. Sabía que su tía May no hubiera permitido jamás tal unión, pero no fue decisión de ella o de el, si no de sus padres que no tenían ni corazón o alma por su único hijo._

_Había llorado, tirado cosas, hasta intentado escapar pero todo fue inútil, hace una semana estaba legalmente casado con Anthony Stark que para colmo no le daba ni un poco de atención por ahora. El pobre castaño se sentía un esposo de trofeo a pesar de que entendía que no podría ser jamás uno... muchos hombres le habían dicho que era un desastre hasta para caminar, hablaba demasiado, era muy torpe y aquellos pucheros que hacia con sus labios los hacían molestar por que parecía un niño caprichoso. En su boda, había conocido a joven bastante serio llamado Bucky, que si era el verdadero chico que desearía tener cualquiera pero simplemente se quedarían con el sueño, ya que estaba fielmente unido a Steve Rogers, un soldado alto y rubio, bastante amigable que contaba con felicidad pura como conoció a Barnes estando herido de un brazo en el hospital de la ciudad._

_Bucky era enfermero para su mala suerte, enviado por su familia a trabajar para mantener el hogar así que cuando vio a Steve supuso que era otro soldado altanero que le haría ''ojos de cachorro'' mientras lo atendía, pero Rogers no era así, le hablo hasta por los codos haciéndolo reír aunque no quisiera, el no tuvo miedo en luego buscarlo y convencer a los padres de este que, si se casaba con él, todo iba a mejorar._

_Parker estaba seguro de que ellos dos se amaban, lo comprobó cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas y el rubio le dio un casto beso en los labios, haciendo sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche a Bucky... en ese momento, Peter deseo tener esa suerte de poder enamorarse de su ya esposo, pero trataba de no hacerse ilusiones, por que al fin y al cabo, todo era cuestión de negocios. Tony pagaba las deudas de sus padres a cambio de que les diera a su hijo._

_Era una suerte de que simplemente le sonriera y no le forzó a hacer nada que el no quisiera. Tony se veía una buena persona, Peter casi sudaba frió pensando en que tendría que entregarse a el en la noche de bodas, pero el mayor solo le dio una pequeña charla de que esperaba de que fueran felices, abrazándolo rápidamente para darse vuelta en la cama y dormir como si nada... el castaño se había quedado con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, pero le agradeció mentalmente. Si era sincero consigo mismo, esperaba al menos un beso por que su esposo, no era ningún adefesio, pero con un abrazo se conformaba._

_El hogar del mayor era gigantesco pero bastante frió, no había ninguna decoración de navidad y cuando le pregunto a la servidumbre por que todo era deprimente, nadie quiso contestarle. Estaba a nada de empezar a arañar las paredes por que ni siquiera su esposo estaba en el lugar, pero Tony llego de vaya a saber donde, provocando que Peter solo frunciera el ceño... estaba aburrido, en la televisión no había nada interesante y menos en la radio, aunque quisiera charlar con las sirvientas, ninguna le hablaba excepto el chófer que estaba casado con la secretaria de Stark que alegremente le dijo unas palabras antes de retirarse._

― ¿Sucede algo? _― pregunto Tony viendo a su muchacho sentado en uno de los sillones, con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Se veía adorable. ―_

― No... nada. _― contesto secamente el menor, sabía que tenia que controlar sus comentarios, no sabía como podía reaccionar el mayor al respecto y no quería problemas ―_

― No voy a darte una cachetada o algo por el estilo solamente por decirme que te molesta, ¿lo sabes, no?

_Peter observo detenidamente el rostro de Tony. Aquel hombre podía tener el mundo a sus pies, ¿por que se había casado con el que solamente servía para poner cara de pocos amigos sentado en un sillón que valía mas que su vida? era atractivo, alto, mayor, con dinero apilado en montañas de mas de treinta metros. Podría llegar amarlo, y demasiado rápido si seguía contemplándolo con sus ojos parecidos a los de Bambi provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran._

― ¿En donde estabas? _― pregunto rápidamente Parker interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos mientras Tony soltaba una carcajada sonora ―_ no te rías, hablo en serio.

― Creo que ya me echaste el lazo si tan enojado estas por que me fui... ¿por que te preocupa donde estaba?

― No te eche el lazo de nada, ni estoy enojado, solamente quiero saber.

― Estaba comprando decoración para la casa... no tenía por que jamás festejo navidad y ese tipo de cosas.

― ¿Por que?

― Desde que murieron mis padre, solo me acuesto a dormir, no lo festejo... pero estoy seguro de que vos si, no te mereces que este de amargado, así que fui a comprar cosas para que hagas lo que desees.

_Peter se quedo mudo, su rostro enojado desapareció de inmediato. Ese hombre... SU hombre, era todo lo que estaba bien en todo el mundo._

_El había estado todo el tiempo pensando en que no le aprestaba atención y que era la peor de sus desgracias, pero ahí estaba sonriéndole ampliamente dándole una oportunidad de que decore su casa como se le diera la gana a pesar de tener una razón muy triste y valida de por que no festejar navidad._

_No pudo evitar acercarse, pararse de puntas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Tony solo pudo sonreír feliz, Peter no lo sabía pero el solo pagaba las cuentas de los padres de este por que estaba completamente enamorado del castaño desde que lo vio a lo lejos buscando a su padre que trabajaba en su empresa, jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermoso como el. Había aprendido a odiar la navidad, pero por su esposo iba hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz aunque tuviera que tragarse su dolor._

― Gracias... era justamente eso era lo que quería, no sabía por que la casa no estaba decorada. _― admitió el menor ―_

― De nada, las cosas están en el auto, dile a una sirvienta que te ayude a bajarlas... me retiro. _― dijo el mayor antes de que Peter lo tomara de la mano ―_

― ¿Te molestaría decorar el árbol conmigo? entiendo si no quieres o no podes... pero, me gustaría que lo hagamos juntos.

_Stark sonrió y asintió acompañando al menor que alegremente le hablaba de millones de cosas que a veces ni siquiera entendía pero le encantaba escuchar la voz de Peter. Su hogar jamás había estado tan colorido hasta ese día y el gran árbol blanco lleno de decoración plateada era prueba de aquello._

_Las manos del menor siempre se rozaban con las del mayor, provocando que ambos sonrieran tímidamente, Tony descubrió que Peter era magia por que con armar un simple árbol de navidad pudo sentir como el amor se formaba entre los dos._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	2. Dɪ́ᴀ 2: Bᴀɪʟᴇ ᴇɴ ᴜɴᴀ ғɪᴇsᴛᴀ ɴᴀᴠɪᴅᴇɴ̃ᴀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Peter era demasiado pronto para ir a fiestas navideña

[ Dɪ́ᴀ 2: Bᴀɪʟᴇ ᴇɴ ᴜɴᴀ ғɪᴇsᴛᴀ ɴᴀᴠɪᴅᴇɴ̃ᴀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Para Peter era demasiado pronto para ir a fiestas navideña a pesar de que navidad estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al parecer para Steve y Bucky era tarde, como si ya estuvieran en febrero del año siguiente, jamás había conocido a dos personas tan ansiosas como aquellos dos que gentilmente invitaron a la pareja del momento a su esperada celebración._

― ¿Vamos a ir? _― pregunto Peter a Tony mientras cenaban casi en silencio. Desde lo del árbol de navidad estaban más unidos, pero no por eso, pegados ―_

― Si quieres ir, vamos _― contesto el mayor después de tragar un pedazo de carne bajo la mirada atenta del menor ―_

― No quiero obligarte a nada, es que sos muy serio y quizás no te gusta ir a fiestas _― menciono el castaño tomando de su vaso de Coca Cola hasta casi atragantarse con ella porque Tony empezó a reír escandalosamente ―_

_Peter casi escupe sobre su comida secándose la boca con una servilleta mientras Stark reía a carcajadas, el menor verdaderamente no entendía por qué siempre Tony se reía en su cara por cosas que el mismo decía, quizás que era el payaso de un circo y no se había dado cuenta._

― ¿Ya terminaste? _― reprocho el menor con el ceño fruncido provocando que el mayor dejara de reírse abruptamente contemplando con ternura a su esposo ―_ siempre que menciono algo, por más chiquito que sea, te da gracia y te reís en mi propia cara como si saliera de un circo...

― ¿Siempre te vez hermoso cuando te enojas? _― pregunto Stark ―_

_Parker quizás le había tomado del codo cuando su esposo le había dado confianza aquel día de las decoraciones, pero una vez que empezaba a quejarse de algo que le parecía molesto, no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente y lengua, hablaría décadas si era necesario, pero jamás sería callado hasta que se sintiera desahogado por completo, pero por primera vez en toda su vida, se quedó mudo. Su madre le había advertido que aquella actitud de responder a todo solo lograría que le pegaran una bofetada por insolente, que había hombres muy crueles en el mundo que si le podrían una mano encima a menos que él se interpusiera y respondiera de la misma manera, pero justamente... él no era un super héroe, no tenía la fuerza suficiente de pegarle al menos a un anciano, así que, si se hubiera casado con un tipo violento y maltratador, ya estaría moliéndolo a golpes sin poder hacer nada al respecto._

_Pero Tony no haría jamás eso, lo había callado de la manera más hermosa posible, dejándolo sin palabras con las mejillas y orejas sonrojadas. Ese hombre iba a matarlo de amor, de eso estaba más que seguro. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquellas mariposas en su estómago cuando este lo observara de aquella manera, como si sintiera algo por él y lo reconsideraba el más grande de todos sus tesoros._

― No... no lo sé. _― contesto Peter apenas audible logrando que Tony tomara su mano ―_

― Ojalá pudieras ver lo hermoso que te vez niño. _― dijo el de barba logrando que el castaño se sintiera pequeño a su lado ―_ y me río, porque me da gracia como asumís cosas de mí que están muy erradas, me encantan las fiestas, no las de navidad... pero si te gustaría ir, te acompaño.

_Peter deseo que ese ''niño'' fuera un ''amor'' o ''cariño'', se llevaban más de quince años, pero no era pequeño, tenía veinte y uno, pero no dijo nada... simplemente asintió tomando más fuerte la mano de este que le sonrió, agradeció mentalmente a sus padres por obligarlo a casarse con un hombre tan bueno como Tony. El mayor era atractivo y lo trataba como si pusiera las estrellas en el cielo cada noche, no sabía qué hacer para acercarse aún más, deseaba enamorarlo._

_Cuando llego la fiesta de Steve y Bucky, todo era tranquilo entre ambos, Peter estaba decidido a ir por el amor de su esposo, pero verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer, jamás se había esforzado por alguien, pero Tony valía la pena, ya estaban casados, el conquistarlo era dar pasos en un mar muy profundo, pero, al fin y al cabo, metido ya estaba._

― Me alegro que hayas venido Peter. _― dijo Bucky cuando se acercó a hablar con el ―_ Steve pensó que Stark no iba a venir ni, aunque vinieran The Beatles a tocar acá mismo.

― Vino solamente por mí, fue muy amable de su parte acompañarme. _― menciono el castaño observando a la distancia a su esposo que se encontraba hablando con un gran grupo de personas... más mujeres que otra cosa ―_ ¿quiénes son ellas?

― Las invito Steve, mujeres que van a bailar a los soldados, supongo... es que nos dimos cuenta que iba a estar un poco vació el lugar y sus amigos no perdieron el tiempo.

― Están muy cerca de Tony _― el ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer en su rostro, provocando que Bucky sonriera por la situación ―_

― ¿Estas celoso? y que tan espantado estabas en tu propia boda... _― interrumpió el esposo del soldado ―_ ya te gusto y no lo vas a soltar ni de casualidad.

― Es que... _― Peter seguía observando hasta que una de aquellas mujeres llevo a Stark a la pista de baile dejando a ambos castaños completamente mudos ―_

_Tony bailaba alegremente junto a la mujer pelirroja que era hermosa de pies a cabeza, su cabello ondulado levantado por bastante fijador, zapatos de tacón que le quedaban a la perfección y un vestido negro parecido al de Marilyn Monroe, era una belleza para cualquiera que la viera._

_Parker pudo sentir como su corazón se hacía añicos, él era el esposo de Tony, ¿por qué no lo sacaba a bailar a él? no sabía bailar demasiado bien, pero lo intentaría... quizás había mal interpretado las atenciones de Stark, solo estaban unidos en matrimonio porque no quería estar solo, lo presentía. Twist and shout de The Beatles jamás le había parecido tan mala canción hasta ese día, era su grupo favorito, pero podría escupirle la cara a Paul McCartney sin importarle nada por más cantante de la banda fuera._

_La fiesta fue bastante abrumadora durante el resto de la noche, Bucky intento sacarle palabra al menor, pero este simplemente le agradeció por la invitación alegando que no quería ser una molestia y que era mejor que atendiera a los otros invitados. No pudo mirar de nuevo a Tony en toda la noche, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera cuando este comenzó a hablarle, pero no le escucho, le pudo haber dicho que mataron a toda su familia y él no le hubiera aprestado atención._

_Cuando volvieron a casa, Tony no entendió el por qué la actitud de su pequeño y tampoco quiso preguntar, no quería incomodar a Peter como cuando tuvo otra que invitar a bailar a Natasha que estaba tan aburrida como el, no tuvo valentía como para que le rechazara y le dijera que no quería estar con el enfrente de todos así que le dejo que se divirtiera por su lado, pero al parecer todo salió al revés._

_La noche fue dura para ambos, pero aún más para un afligido Peter Parker que lloro silenciosamente sobre su almohada. Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta que Tony era demasiado perfecto para él, jamás lo amaría como un esposo de verdad. Solo era el niño que compro para no sentirse tan solo y obligado a amar a alguien._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	3. ᴅɪ́ᴀ 3: ᴘᴀᴛɪɴᴀᴊᴇ sᴏʙʀᴇ ʜɪᴇʟᴏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era invierno y el poder patinar sobre hielo era un gusto que no se había podido dar por estar ocupado con su matrimonio

[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 3: ᴘᴀᴛɪɴᴀᴊᴇ sᴏʙʀᴇ ʜɪᴇʟᴏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_No quería saber absolutamente nada de Tony así que cuando llego la mañana, Stark se encontró con su cama vacía porque nadie además de él se encontraba en ella, decir que al principio se asusto es poco porque salió rápidamente de la habitación gritando el nombre de Peter por que algo en su interior le decía que nada estaba en orden. El menor dormía hasta horas muy tardes, tanto que él siempre tenía que esperar al medio día para recién tomar el desayuno juntos, pero aquel día eran exactamente las nueve de la mañana y el castaño no se encontraba en casa._

_Parker tampoco se lamentaba demasiado de desaparecer abruptamente de su ahora hogar, necesitaba respirar tranquilamente a pesar de que entendía que quizás exageraba demasiado pero no podía controlarlo, era humano y cuando la tristeza se instala en uno a veces era muy difícil de sacarla. Requería de tener un tiempo a solas sin Tony, como cuando era uno solo y podía caminar por los prados abandonados lejos de la gran ciudad._

_Era invierno y el poder patinar sobre hielo era un gusto que no se había podido dar por estar ocupado con su matrimonio aguantando las ideas descabelladas de querer enamorar a su esposo que era obvio que jamás le iba a responder de la misma manera... ese día poco le importaba si Stark se preocupaba por el o no, iba a ponerse a danzar sobre el hielo de un lago cerca de donde era el hogar con sus padres y tíos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― ¿Donde esta? _― le pregunto Tony a Richard Parker que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido idénticamente a Peter ―_

― Eso debería preguntarle yo a usted, se lo entregamos para que lo cuidara... no para que lo perdiera a la primera.

― ¡No hables así de mi sobrino ¡ _― interrumpió una mujer de pelo lacio color castaño bastante atractiva y bien arreglada, era la sobre protectora tía de su pequeño que lo había observado mal en toda la boda ―_! si fuera por mí no lo hubiera entregado jamás, no necesitabas tanto ese dinero hubieras pagado todo durante los años, no era necesario...

― May... _― trato de calmarla otro hombre que al parecer era su esposo ―_ no tenemos que meternos en esto.

― Solo quiero saber dónde diablos esta Peter. _― dijo Stark levantando la voz haciendo que Mary, la madre del menor simplemente se metiera en la cocina sin ni siquiera responder ―_

_Para Tony no fue para nada fácil vestirse y salir en busca de su pequeño. Sabía que algo no había salido bien en aquella fiesta y el no encontrarlo en su hogar fue como si su interior se congelara por completo... necesitaba encontrarlo y saber que estaba mal, pero si no estaba en su anterior casa, ¿en dónde más estaría?_

― A él le gusta ir a patinar a un lago cercano de acá, siempre que esta triste va a despejarse. _― menciono May luego de un largo silencio ensordecedor ―_ no le haga daño... o se volverá a escapar una y otra vez ahí, quizás un día no lo encuentre porque yo misma lo voy alejar de usted cueste lo que cueste.

― Gracias. _― fue lo único que pudo contestar el mayor saliendo de el gran hogar de los Parker que antes había sido una maravilla, pero al estar tapado en deudas, descuidaron demasiado ―_

_Happy no decía nada al respecto en todo camino y menos cuando se estaciono y pudo observar a Peter patinando como si nada en aquel congelado lago. Sintió como la puerta fue abierta y cerrada fuertemente dejando ver a su jefe en el panorama, Tony corrió a las orillas gritando el nombre del menor que se quedó tan frio como el hielo debajo de sus pies, la cara de enojo y espanto en su esposo lo hizo temblar._

_Sabía que había hecho mal en irse sin avisar, pero necesitaba espacio, pero al parecer Tony no lo iba a entender y por primera vez le iba a golpear por ser el peor de los esposos, pero cuando se puso enfrente de él, lo abrazo desesperamente._

_Jamás había sentido tanto amor en su interior hasta en ese momento en que Stark lo tenía entre sus brazos, alejando sus malas ideas de su mente... olvidando el accidente de aquella mujer pelirroja y The Beatles de fondo._

― No vuelvas a irte. _― dijo Tony en su oído ―_ estaba muy asustado.

― Lo lamento... es que...

_Peter contemplo el rostro del mayor que era como una obra de arte. Entendía por qué no bailaba con él y si con aquella mujer tan hermosa... él era poca cosa para, tanto que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que, al cabo de unos segundos, estaban sobre sus mejillas._

― No llores Peter, todo está bien, ¿no? _― Stark le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus gruesos pulgares... no había ojos más hermosos que los de su pequeño, odiaba que estuvieran llenos de tristeza ―_

― ¿Por qué bailaste con ella y no conmigo? _― pregunto el menor sosteniendo la mano de Tony en su rostro, temiendo que este se alejara ―_

― Natasha es solo una amiga... ella es una especie de soldado que no ve a los hombres de otra manera que no sean amigos. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

― No me importa quién es. _― interrumpió el menor ―_ ¿por qué bailaste con ella y no conmigo? 

― ¿Tanto te importa?

― Demasiado.

_Tony amaba a Peter más que a su propia vida y sentir que este tenía sentimientos hacía el, era lo más magnifico del mundo, aunque muy poca alentadora la situación._

― Sentí que te iba a incomodar si te lo preguntaba... no quería molestarte.

― No ibas a molestarme, quería que bailaras conmigo.

Peter abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de su esposo sintiendo como el corazón de este latía rápidamente y le correspondía el gesto.

― Te quiero Tony. _― confeso el menor con apenas un hilo de voz ―_

― Yo también te quiero Peter. _― contesto el mayor sonriendo ―_

_Era demasiado temprano para decir ''te amo'' pero algo tarde para un ''te quiero'' que deseaba salir hace un tiempo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	4. Dɪ́ᴀ 4: Mᴜᴇ́ʀᴅᴀɢᴏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter iba a volver loco a Tony, pero no de mala manera si no de amor.

[ Dɪ́ᴀ 4: Mᴜᴇ́ʀᴅᴀɢᴏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Peter iba a volver loco a Tony, pero no de mala manera si no de amor... su risa, voz y pequeños besos que le repartía en su rostro eran lo que podrían provocar que Stark muriera de ternura en ese mismo instante sin importar que tuviera mil negociaciones que atender y asistir a la fiesta que su pequeño iba a organizar el mismo día de navidad para recaudar fondos destinados a los necesitados, al principio tal tarea era del mayor, pero decidió pasárselo a su esposo que parecía emocionado con la idea._

_Faltaba una semana para navidad y el amor entre ambos florecía rápidamente, jamás se había visto una relación tan tierna en todo el mundo, todos aquellos que no les tenían fe desde el principio tuvieron que empezar a callarse porque en público se mostraban como la pareja feliz que eran, aunque todavía no habían dado un paso crucial... besarse._

― ¿No crees que es mucho muérdago? _― pregunto Pepper mientras ayudaba a Peter a colgar aquel decorativo en cada parte de su hogar, todavía había demasiado tiempo para la fiesta, pero Parker se quería darse unos días de descanso antes de la celebración ―_

― No creo... es romántico _― contesto el menor con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el muérdago era su gran plan del día ―_ no tienen por qué besarse dos personas que no quieren, queda en cada uno si lo deseaba o no

_Pepper observo con ojos entrecerrados al pequeño para terminar sonriendo a su lado, estaba segura de que si Peter y Tony no se habían dado suficientes besos sin aquello sobre sus cabezas, ahora cumplirían todo un récord. Al cabo de las horas estaba al menos la mitad del gran hogar Stark decorado como Parker deseaba mientras la rubia disfrutaba de la compañía de este entendiendo por que el mayor lo había elegido como esposo, el castaño era magia como la misma navidad._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Tony llego en la noche esperando un par de besos en el rostro, pero al entrar se encontró con toda su mansión llena de decoración y muérdago cada dos pasos, había visto tales adornos en grandes cajas antes de irse a la empresa, pero no creyó que Peter sería capaz de colgarlo completamente todo, pensó que fue una compra demasiado grande por error, pero no. Todo el muérdago estaba por donde se mirará, tanto que la fiesta sería una especie de área extraña de besuqueo en vez de una reunión para juntar fondos._

_Iba a mandar a descolgar todos hasta que un cabello castaño se cruzó en su camino evitándole el paso, Peter lo estaba abrazando completamente avergonzado, pero aquella era su oportunidad de conseguir más que besos en la mejilla y cálidos abrazos._

― ¿Te gusta la decoración? _― pregunto el menor con una sonrisa al separarse de Tony ―_

― Bastante extravagante _― contesto Stark con una sonrisa burlona por ver a Peter esperando lo obvio ―_

― ¿Y?

― Y, ¿qué?

― Estoy esperando...

_Peter observaba impaciente a Tony que simplemente sonreía a punto de que se le escapara una carcajada, no era posible que aquel hombre no hubiera captado la indirecta, pero al mirar arriba de su cabeza, noto que justo en la parte donde ambos estaban parados, no había ningún muérdago. Pudo haber muerto de la vergüenza y pena de que todo siempre le saliera mal, pero estaba cansado y necesitaba aún mas de su esposo, así que lo tomo de los brazos y retrocedió sobre sus pasos ubicando a Stark justo donde se encostraba aquella planta de plástico._

― Supongo que ya no hay que esperar _― menciono Tony tomando de la barbilla al menor ―_

― No... ya no. _― dijo Peter antes de sentir los labios de Stark sobre los suyos uniéndose en un demandante beso ―_

_Aquella noche durmieron abrazados por primera vez prometiendo entre besos que no sería la última. Tony mando a quitar más de la mitad de los muérdagos porque ya no eran necesarios, besaría los labios de Peter hasta el final de sus días._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	5. ᴅɪ́ᴀ 5: ᴄᴏᴍʙɪɴᴀʀ sᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀs ᴅᴇ ɴᴀᴠɪᴅᴀᴅ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony jamás iba a entender como termino accediendo a aquella artimaña

[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 5: ᴄᴏᴍʙɪɴᴀʀ sᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀs ᴅᴇ ɴᴀᴠɪᴅᴀᴅ. ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Tony jamás iba a entender como termino accediendo a aquella artimaña, pero lo único que sabía es que tenía un maldito cabeza de un reto en todo su torso y estaban en plena calle donde todos los observaban como si tuvieran seis ojos._

― ¿No es genial? combinamos a la perfección _― pregunto Peter con una sonrisa robándole un rápido beso a su esposo mientras caminaban viendo las distintas tiendas con artículos navideños ―_

― Me gusta más el tuyo _― contesto Stark frunciendo el ceño. El suéter de su pequeño solamente tenía otro reno, pero más pequeño y tierno, el suyo parecía que había pasado por una larga recuperación de drogas, al menos en su opinión... se veía bastante feo ―_ ¿no podemos intercambiar?

― Este ni siquiera te va a entrar, sos más grande de cuerpo que yo _― menciono el menor sonriéndole tiernamente ―_ ha Pepper y Happy les encanto como te quedaba.

― Porque son unos malditos... además esto es... _― Stark quiso quejarse y decirle a Peter que se sacaran aquellos ridículos suéteres, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada triste de su pequeño ―_

_El castaño tenía ese poder sobre Tony, que tan solo con una mirada triste callaría cada uno de sus comentarios fríos solo para verlo feliz y sonriendo como lo merecía... Peter no era mal esposo y no lo hacía adrede para dominar al mayor a su antojo, verdaderamente le entristecía que sus ideas no le gustaran a Stark porque lo amaba y no quería hacerlo sentir un estúpido._

_Tony solo pudo darle un casto beso en los labios y punta de nariz tomándolo de la mano para seguir caminando por las calles de la ciudad observando vidrieras sin importarle que dijera la gente de sus suéteres combinados de renos, era feliz usándolo junto a su pequeño y eso era todo lo que importaba._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	6. ᴅɪ́ᴀ 6: ᴍᴜɴ̃ᴇᴄᴏ ᴅᴇ ɴɪᴇᴠᴇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquella mañana era la más fría de todo diciembre

[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 6: ᴍᴜɴ̃ᴇᴄᴏ ᴅᴇ ɴɪᴇᴠᴇ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Aquella mañana era la más fría de todo diciembre y aunque ambos esposos tenían asuntos que atender no iban a dejar a pasar el día ideal para salir a jugar con la nieve a pesar de que cuando cruzaron la puerta casi se convirtieron en dos cubos de hielo perfectos para un jugo en verano._

― Nos está quedando lindo _― menciono Tony viendo orgullosamente el hombre de nieve que armaban con Peter ―_

― ¿Ah sí? _― pregunto de mala manera el menor frunciendo el ceño lleno de nieve hasta por encima del gorro que traía puesto ―_ yo no veo que ayudes demasiado.

Tony se encontraba parado al lado de la ''su obra de arte'', sabía que no estaba ayudando, pero disfrutaba demasiado ver a su pequeño armando con tanta emoción tal objeto, no espero que este se diera cuenta que no le daba una mano.

― Le voy a poner la nariz, eso cuenta _― contesto Tony guiñándole un ojo a Peter que rápidamente desvió la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas ―_

― No me parece justo... _― menciono el castaño antes de que Stark le lanzara una bola de nieve directo en el rostro ―_! TONY ¡

― Diviértete anciano _― dijo el mayor entre risas provocando que su pequeño y el empezaran una pequeña pelea entre la nieve ―_

_Las bolas de nieve iban y venían de un lado a otro entre risas, no pudiendo evitar terminar la pequeña guerra entre besos y abrazos que gustosamente se daban. Tony no había ayudado a hacer el muñeco de nieve, pero si a darle a Peter una pequeña idea... que quizás, iba a dejar a más de uno tirado en el piso._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	7. ᴅɪ́ᴀ 7: ᴀʙʀɪʀ ʟᴏs ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛᴇs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tenía una idea demasiado grande en mente

[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 7: ᴀʙʀɪʀ ʟᴏs ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛᴇs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Peter tenía una idea demasiado grande en mente, pero sabía que si se lo mencionaba Tony iba a ahogarse de la risa por ser demasiado ocurrente, pero desde que la imagen de tener una familia apareció en su cabeza simplemente no podía soltarla... quería un bebe._

_Entendía que un hijo no era algo para jugar, pero estaba seguro de que Tony lo amaba y el a Stark, no había ninguna complicación, llevaban al menos un buen pequeño tiempo de casados, sería hasta genial para la prensa que casi siempre comentaba de ambos en revistas sobre cómo se vestían o actuaban en público, algo que no asimilaba el menor porque no es como si uno de los dos fuera el mismo Elvis Presley pero llegaba a comprender solamente porque el mayor era uno de más poderosos empresarios de todo el mundo... al principio le pareció curioso, luego molesto hasta que termino con la conclusión de que era un desperdicio comprar tales objetos que solo contenían artículos hablando de que él era un oportunista casi adolescente que se aprovechó del millonario._

_Peter dudaba ser un oportunista cuando el mismo fue obligado por sus padres a casarse, los aprovechados eran ellos, no el... que termino besando el piso por dónde camina ese hombre que era su esposo por la fuerza. Desde lo de la nieve la idea de que alguien más pequeño los acompañara en sus aventuras fue una ocurrencia tan mágica pero tan apresurada al mismo tiempo, hace poco había conseguido los besos de Stark como para que él ahora quiera un bebe, estaba dando demasiados saltos largos, pero era una decisión tomada así que cuando envolvió dos pequeños zapatos de bebe hechos de una fina lana, le temblaban hasta las manos... era un regalo adelantado de navidad._

_Stark no se quedaba atrás, aunque solamente por gusto, cuando regreso a casa en la noche luego de varias reuniones en la empresa, una caja pequeña estaba en su mano que contenía un regalo para Peter que, al cruzar la entrada de la mansión, lo encontró durmiendo completamente tirado en uno de los sillones, lo había estado esperando, pero el sueño le había ganado._

_Tony se sentó a su lado dispuesto a despertarlo, pero una mediana caja color verde le llamo la atención no pudiendo evitar abrirla primero, encontrándose con zapatos de bebe con una nota que decía ''por favor'', no supo que decir, pero no pudo a los segundos sonrió para luego reír emocionado... Peter no tenía que pedirlo ni siquiera, él tendría todo un equipo de futbol de pequeños si el menor lo deseaba, ya hablaría con él en la mañana, ahora era tiempo de subirlo a la habitación para que durmiera plácidamente sin antes que el mayor le pusiera su regalo en el cuello._

_Un hermoso collar en forma de corazón que significaba el suyo, Parker siempre sería el dueño de este hasta el final de todos los tiempos._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
